Chilling out
by Errol's Feather
Summary: AU: Emma, Hook and Neal has decided to go skiing at a resort when they get stuck in a skilift. They go to some lenghts to survive. As Emma is up there she only has one thing in mind getting back to Henry and Regina.


**_Author's Note:_** Fair warning there are some nasty scenes in this.

_**Author's Note2 :**_ Italic is when Emma and Regina are thinking.

_**Author's Note 3 :**_I wish all of the ones that reads this a Happy Halloween :o)

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chilling Out<em>**

"So you are okay with taking care of Henry for a couple of days?" Emma asked Regina yet again.

"He is my son as well, I think I can handle it," Regina said, calmly, smiling at the blonde, she was actually looking forward to it. After the breakup with Robin she could use some quality time with Henry.

"Cool, see you in a couple of days," said Emma, not even knowing why she hugged Regina unexpectedly and kissed her cheek.

"Now go and have fun before I change my mind," said the brunette with a dry laugh. Emma nodded and got down to the little yellow bug where Hook and Neal was waiting.

* * *

><p>It would take them about six hours to get to the ski resort, where they got their suits and snowboards on. Well Hook had skies, while Neal and Emma was using boards. Emma hated to admit that she wasn't all good at the board, it had been a while.<p>

"You alright, there Swan?" Killian asked, amazingly enough her wasn't a bad skier, considering he had only done it a couple of times before. Both was with Neal.

"Fine, fine, let's just get to the lift," said she, she didn't care how foolish it looked, she was not getting any help. Slowly she made her way to the lift, the two men close behind. The man controlling the lift looked at Emma saying, "Sure you wanna do that?"

"I can handle them," she looked at her two friends, one her ex, both her suitors.

"I meant the board," he rolled his eyes.

"Of course," she shrugged, getting on the lift, Neal beside her and Hook on the other end. A bit too close quarters in her eyes, but it would have to do. After all it was just up…the hill. Emma was not to crazy about highs either, no one knew though, considering that was a secret well kept.

"So the bunny rail, is that were you two will be mating?" said Hook with a dry laugh, looking over at Neal.

"You ass," it came from Emma, as she leaned over Neal to punch him in the side. She quickly added, "No, we are ancient history, Neal keep your arm to yourself."

She pushed it off her shoulder with a huff, he shrugged, not saying anything. Hook looked down, but quickly chose to look ahead, when the lift stopped with a snap. Emma took a deep breath as she turned her head, yelling down, "Would you get this lift moving now, you ass!"

"Yeah we paid good money for this," Neal joined in, getting a smile from her. Some in another lift a few wagons behind yelled as well and it kept on moving. Emma laughed nervously, glad the ride would soon be over.

Her assuming was however wrong as one slow ride turned into many and soon they were at the lodge by the end of the hill having some fries and a drink before taking another ride. She never thought she would enjoy herself with the two of them, at least not until she overheard them talking.

"Why don't you back of Neal and let bygones be bygones," said Killian to his friend.

"Because we have a kid together," said Neal.

"Actually if you look at it, she has that kid with Regina, you fucked up, I am the better option, mate," said Killian self confident.

"And just why is that is that?" his friend wanted to know.

"Easy I haven't hurt her in the past and I don't intend to do so in the future," he said with a grin.

"Will you both stop it, I didn't agree to go on this trip to sleep with either one of you," said Emma as she sat down by the table, adding, "One Neal getting back with you is never gonna happen, and two neither are we."

"Alright, now that we have got that out of the way can we go for another round of skiing before they close the lift for the night?" said Hook, rolling his eyes.

"I am in, we can take any of the other rails if you want," Emma offered, she was pretty sure she could handle it.

"Are you sure, they are not that easy," Neal seemed worried.

"I am not a baby, come on," she said, looking at them. The boys finished quickly and followed her outside to the lifts, which just about then was closing up. Emma groaned as she ran over to the man saying, "You are closing already?"

"Yeah, rules," he said with a shrug.

"Just one last ride," she pleaded, batting her lashes at him. Hook grinned and Neal rolled his eyes at her.

"No, I can't," the rules," he insisted.

"Pretty please, we promise to be super fast," said she, as she looked at him. The boys nodded eagerly. He sighed and opened the chain to let them get on. Emma giggled with joy as she got on. The men shook their heads and followed, putting down the bar so they were "safe".

They went further up the hill slowly, Emma holding on to her board and the bar in front of her as Killian asked, "So why is it you don't want to date me?"

"You're a pirate at some point or another you will get your sea legs back and leave. I couldn't live on a ship more than you could live at land," said she.

"And if I wanted to give up said life for you?" he wondered.

"I could not ask or feel right about you doing that," she answered, focusing on looking ahead, rather than down. A sudden jolt made her heart go through her throat. They had stopped, why had they stopped. She looked from Neal to Killian, her eyes now filled with fear.

"Hey asshole, get this thing moving," Neal shouted, turning around, making the lift sway dully.

"Yeah we are still up here," Killian added, cursing low under his breath. What the fuck was with this guy.?

No movement, Emma's heart was beating faster in fear, "What if they have left, what if we have to sit up here?"

"They probably just have some trouble," said Neal calmly taking her hand. She snapped it away. What if they never got down, what would Henry think? He wouldn't understand why she had left him, why all three of them had and Regina would with no doubt be furious. She turned ignoring the swaying lift yelling, "Hey, we are up here, let us down!"

Again she yelled, no movements, no nothing, _why wasn't it moving, why, why why?_

She looked at them when Hook out of nowhere asked, "So what do you guys think the worst way of dying is?"

"We are seriously having this discussion?" Neal's eyes went wide.

"Humor me, it will make time pass until someone finds us," he said and smiled vaguely. He didn't said, it was a way for him to feel less afraid.

"I am going for drowning, your lungs burst and it last until you are no more, that has to be painful," said Neal pretty certain.

"I do think being burned alive is worse, just imagine what they did to people like Regina and Cora back in the days," said Hook, looking at them. Neal nodded quietly.

_Why doesn't this conversation lighten up everything…_

"You of course mean witches, if so I would fall under that category and I do disagree," said Emma with a heavy sigh.

"You mean there are worse thing than drowning and being burned," said Killian, looking at her with wondering eyes.

"Yes I do, a longtime illness where your body is pained and there is nothing to ease it, where you are begging to die, yet you can't," said Emma with a shrug. That shut them both out.

_Come on Emma, think, you are the savior, it has to be a way out of here…._

"Maybe, maybe one of us should jump down and go and try to find help," Neal said after a long time of silence.

"No!" the others said, just as they got another worry, all the lights at the resort and down the rails was being turned off, they were surrounded by darkness and nothing but forest. What was the time even, no they couldn't have been left there. Emma looked at them, being grown up enough not to state the obvious that the lights were off, they already knew and it was getting colder. Even with the tick layer of clothing and her boots it was so very cold up there, especially now that they were just sitting there. Sitting there waiting….

Her mind went to Henry was she wondered what he and Regina was doing that were moment. Were they eating or maybe watching TV, were they having a fight. Was she helping him with his homework. They had to get out of here, if not for them for him.

"I still say one of us jump," Neal broke the silence. This would kill him he knew. Sitting there waiting and do nothing to try to get them down. There had to be a way to save them, or at least Emma. There had to be a way down.

"That will only get us injured on impact and then go nowhere," Hook argued, adding, "Let us just wait to morning, maybe someone will come."

"Who, the place is closed until next weekend," Emma said with a frustrated sigh.

"Well there is that optimism of yours I love, whatever happened to I am the savior?" Hook asked her.

"I am in the middle of the air, I am not Peter frigging Pan so I cannot fly, my powers are only working in Storybrooke or Fairytale land and it is too high to jump," she snapped at him.

Regina would know what to do, she always does…

"Calm down will you, getting upset will cause more energy and it won't get us anywhere, does anyone have a phone?" Neal asked ever so calmly.

"Of course not it is down with my clothes," Emma groaned, she was having the feeling she would going to die up there. She tried curling more together to keep her heat.

"How about we just try to stay too close to each other as possible and that way don't loose any heat, hopefully we will be still alive in the morning, it can't be that many hours left," said Hook with a heavy sigh.

Emma groaned not feeling like being sandwich between them, but having no other choice. As she allowed herself to sleep the only thing flashing before her eyes was Henry.

* * *

><p>She woke by cold stroking along her cheeks, opening her eyes she saw they were in the middle of a blizzard. Hard snow was twirling around them and cutting into her skin like knives. Tears in her eyes freezing to her cheeks as they fell. She would even give anything to be in her crappy old apartment now rather than here.<p>

_Are you sleeping now Regina? Are you alone?_

Hook and Neal was also awake by the storming around them, both shivering as much as she did, holding closer around her. The lift swaying lightly back and forth, back and forth.

_Please don't fall, please don't fall off…_

Neal screaming out in pain and frustration over the nasty weather and the situation. Hook cursing quietly in pirate language. Emma curling up, forcing her eyes shut as the storm continued around them.

As early morning rose, the storm had died and it was again quiet around them. Emma shivered as she sat up feeling the sun at her skin, it was burning over the cold, it really hurt her. She pushed to Neal making him wake, asking, "My face, am I okay?"

"You have a small frostbite other than that nothing, how is mine?" he wondered, looking at his ex.

"You have a frostbite as well, other than that nothing, how are you feeling?" she wondered.

"Been better been worse, Hook," he called over at his friend.

"What," he opened his eyes remembering where they were now.

"Clearly no one is going to come, so we have to get down to get help, are you going to jump or am I?" he asked, looking at the pirate.

"Neither of you are going to jump," Emma said as he pushed open the bar in front of them.

"It will be fine, it is not that far down, in worst I will break a leg and then I can still snowboard down," he said confident.

"Neal, don't the drop is too high," she pleaded.

"She is right, mate, you won't get down with a good end result," said Hook with a nod.

"Well do you have a better plan then?" Neal looked at them, both was shaking their head. He took a deep breath, looking at the snow under them. It was either freeze to death in the lift or jump. Both seemed equally bad. He listened to Emma and Hook's objections, ignoring them as he pushed himself out of the lift.

The next thing he knew was the pain, one bigger than he had ever felt before, not to mention the fact he could not stand up. He groaned and felt it blackening before his eyes. Only for some seconds though. He opened them and sat up, overlooking the damage. His jaw dropped as he could see the bones going through his knees. All had been pushed up on impact and he knew he wasn't going to get anywhere.

He cursed on the inside hearing Emma and Hook yell down at him. He groaned sitting up more when he got even bigger trouble, hearing a howl not far away. He recognized them from Fairytale land, wolves. He swallowed hard looking up, saying, "I am okay, but I can't move, you need to listen!"

"Neal, I told you not to…" Tears rushing down Emma's cheeks, she heard them too, the wolves. More than one coming closer. She knew he didn't have a chance. None whatsoever. Still she threw one of her mittens and her snowboard at them. They jumped aside but came back. She regretted throwing her mitten as now her hand was freezing. Crying she held on to Hook.

"Emma, there is no time, listen! I know how you can get out," he said, struggling to keep focus due to the extreme pain he was in. He slowly took of his jacket and tried to tear it apart to stop the bleeding somewhat. Groaning. He knew he was going to die, they all did at this point.

"Alright, what do you need," said Hook, shielding Emma a bit.

"A few carriages further up, beneath the wheel that makes this thing go up and down there is a ladder that goes up and down. Climb down it and you can get to the ground and ski downhill for help," he said, hearing the snarling of a wolf, only to turn his head and look right into a pair of green eyes.  
>"Where is that crazy Red when you need her, ey, mate?" he heard Hook joke from far above him.<p>

"Tell Henry…" he stopped, yelling up, "I seriously wished she was here right now, Red."

"Me to she would have taken care of those wolves for you," Hook called back, the men exchanged a smile.

"Tell Regina, thanks for taking care of Henry and that she is the best mother around. You know she is Emma. Hook take care of my family and get Emma out of here," he said, feeling one of the wolves biting at his arm.

'Whatever you do, don't scream," he told himself as they were all on him. All at once, biting, tearing him apart. He felt the pain for a while, then it was nothing but comfortable darkness as he was fading away, looking up at Emma for as long as he could.

* * *

><p>Emma was crying into Hook's shoulder. He was gone for real this time, the father of her son. How was she ever going to explain this to him. She looked at him with teary eyes, saying, "I won't… get together because he said so."<p>

"Of course not. But we do make a good team," he said with a half smile.

"Don't just…don't," she whispered, this wasn't the time or the place. She leaned on the side Neal had been sitting on earlier, looking out over the snow filled landscape. This would have been so very beautiful had it not been for the fact they were trapped there.

"This is all your fault, he being gone," Emma suddenly said, looking at Hook.

"Me, why?" Hook looked at her with wide eyes.

"You were his best friend, you should have stopped him," Emma said frustrated.  
>"And you the love of his life, but you didn't do any effort either," said he annoyed.<p>

"You could have fought harder," she said. It was easier passing blame than dealing with grief. She was hungry, cold and tired, she couldn't deal with this loss as well.

"I don't believe this, do you want me to climb as well, would that help, you being here all alone?" he snapped at her.

"No, please don't, don't leave me," she was clinging to him now with all she had. Tears shining on her cheeks due to the sun.

"Easy, Swan I won't," he said, thinking, 'At least not for now."

"What are we going to do?" she whispered quietly.

"I don't know, I really don't," he said with a heavy sigh, stroking her as he trying to calm her. Watching what was left of his friend down on the ground.

"What was he like growing up?" Emma asked, as the hours snailed by they had started talking. She still hoped someone would find them.

"Full of life, and he hated his dad, that much was sure," said Hook with a small laugh.

"Can you blame him, his father stayed to be the dark one," Emma said with a heavy sigh. She would have to tell Rumple he was dead, and it would crush him.

"I suppose, do you think Henry still blames me for leaving him?" Emma would never stop wondering about that she knew.

"No I am sure he doesn't, he know you had no other choice, and Neal is right, Regina is a good mother," he said and smiled at her.

"I hate to admit it, but he was wrong when he came to find me, he might not have liked all her rules, but that boy has grown up to be great and it is all due to her," said Emma with a smile.

_If I ever get out of here I will tell you that._

"She is like any other wench I suppose gentle if she needs to be, seductive as fuck and then a real bitch most of the time," he shrugged.

"Is that how you see me?" she wondered.

"You are a wench aye?" he said.

"Jeez and you wonder why I don't like you," she turned her back on him.

"Swan…" he tried with a sigh.

"I am in my bubble I cannot hear you," she said, making him roll his eyes and look straight ahead.

"I will try to climb down tomorrow morning," he said, it was dead end night again and Emma's face was cold and hurting. She didn't even know how much longer she could hold back as she really needed to pee. She sighed and nodded in the darkness. She wasn't up for arguing, if he got down he could get help and she was free, or she would freeze to death up here. She didn't really care as everything was so fucked up right now. Of course she hoped he would make it down and they would be saved, but she knew the chance was small. In worst she would lose another one of her friends….

"It will be fine, I can do it," said he, confident and gave her a smile.

"I am sure you can, just keep in mind there are wolves down there," she said with a heavy sigh.

"You are not even going to argue against it?" he said a bit surprised.  
>"We've soon been caught in a ski lift together for two days, Neal has been eaten by wolves and we have to go down soon one way or another. I miss Henry, heck I even miss Regina, either you climb down or I, I don't even care about the risk it will take to climb the wire holding us," she said with a heavy sigh.<p>

"You miss Regina, she hardly even talked to you after you brought Marian back," he said a bit surprised.

"Who cares, we share a son, damn it we should never have left on this trip," said she with a heavy sigh.

"You had no idea it was going to go like this Emma, none of us did," said Hook with a heavy sigh.

"It doesn't matter, I am cold and tired," she whispered, curling up, holding on to the bar, protecting them from falling down. She sighed as she added, "Hold me, we might manage to be hotter if we stay together."

He had no objections as he wanted to hold her and knew she was right. He sighed as he said, "I am sorry about Neal."

"As am I, you knew him longer than I did," she said with another heavy sigh.

"Yes, but he left to go to your world, I never expected to see him again. You two were going to start a family together," he said honestly.

"In Tallahassee," she whispered, the plan that never became, they just wasn't meant to be. Not even when she came back even if he loved her, she did not love him the same way. She simply couldn't forgive him for not coming back even if she knew the reason.

"I heard, he said," said Hook in a sympatic tone.

"I can't talk about this with you, not now," she whispered, forcing her eyes shut. He didn't say anything more she just held her.

* * *

><p>As night turned to morning yet again, the moon turned into sun. Emma was sleeping peacefully, spite the fact her body temperature was much lover than it should be. She woke finding that Hook during the night had ended up sleeping on the other side of the wagon. She sighed as she sat up, trying to remove her hand from the bar. A gasp as she realized it had frozen stuck to the damn thing.<p>

_Of course when you think things can't get worse they can…_

She tried to remove it slowly, there was for no use and so in one quick, hard movement, she tore it off. Tears stinging in her eyes as she saw her skin stuck on the bar, it hurt so badly. She bit her teeth shut to not scream out. She sighed as she put it in her pocket. She at that point again regretted throwing her mitten at the wolves. She was sighed as she sat up.

Hook did as well saying, "Morning."

"Morning," she gave him a tiny smile. He gave one back, before he slowly stood up saying, "I better get over there."

Hook looked up, for once in his life he was glad he had his hook, it was easily to hook on to the wire and it would make it easier for him to climb over to the next wagon. He looked at Emma, she nodded quietly and he got on the edge of it, standing attaching himself so he could have reach the wire, fastening his Hook and then gripping it with his hand. Slowly he was climbing over to the other the next wagon, not daring to look down. had he done so he would have seen the wolves below him. He got to the second lift and climbed aboard, looking at Emma. She seemed nervous.

"I will get us down from here in no time," seeing the wolves below he was not so certain.

She nodded though yelling, "I know you will, Killian."

"I better..." he said, nodding towards where the wires were connected and the wheels started. She nodded back, smiling at him. Praying he would make it down. He started on the last part of the expedition, Emma moved in the carriage, hearing a crack above, seeing how her own wagon was starting to losen from the wire.

She took a deep breath deciding not to move, she looked at him, he had reach the ladder. Then it was only to get his skies on and go downhill. She smiled until she saw how the wolves was getting closer. His advantage his hook, he cut two wolves getting to his skies, putting them on, grabbing his stav and started downhill with them on his tail.

_Well done Hook Well done!_

Emma's mind was drifting of as she sat there waiting. Her mind going to Regina's home study, was she there working or her office perhaps. She wasn't rightly mayor anymore, but... Was she and Henry doing something fun, after all it was Sunday. Maybe they were watching movies and eating popcorn.

Popcorn, her belly was growling due to the thought of it. How long had it been since she had eaten or drunk anything, over two days soon. She was hungry, thirsty,s cared, and before she could stop it, pee started to run pass her clothes, dripping on to the carriage and through the ground. She couldn't hold it anymore, impossible.

Tears in her eyes, she was shivering lightly even if there was no wind and the sun was up.

_Do you miss me, Regina? I wish you were here to save the day?_

As she thought about it spite the fact that Emma was the savior, Regina had saved the day almost as much as Emma. In fact when Emma thought about it even more so. She was no longer what people loved to call evil. Of course she had her moments, but who didn't. Even she could be a bitch if she had to be. And who knew if she had been pushed to the limit like Regina she might have snapped like a twig too.

Emma knew she should have never have brought Robin's wife back. She just couldn't live with the fact that she was going to die. Was she that wrong?  
>The old Regina would have said she was, so did the new and heartbroken one. If she ever saw her again she would hug her long and hard. How long would it take for Killian to reach the buttom of the hill. and would there be anyone there or would he have to ski to the nearest town for help.<p>

"Help me!" Emma screamed out until she hardly had no voice, and it sounded like a crying whisper. She shut her eyes to try to sleep to save energy, when she woke up it was dark. Pitch black night and Killian was not back. Something had to have happened to him, maybe the damn wolves. She only knew she had to get down the neck morning, broken bones was no longer a concern. She had to get back to Henry.

_I miss you kid, so much..._

Far below her was what was left of Neal, his daddy, his papa, he wouldn't even get a proper burrial, what was left was just bones.

_Rumple forgive me, this is all my fault._

Tears freezing on cold cheeks as she prayed she would wake up for another morning.

* * *

><p>Early morning the sun woke her and Hook was not back, she for some reason knew that there was no longer any hope he was alive. A shiver ran down her spine as she moved, making the attacthment of the chair fall further down. She gasped as she pushed the bar open, her first thought was to climb down like Hook had did, but that was a lost hope. She slowly lay down on her belly, having the carriage move further to the ground with a metalic shrick.<p>

Let go Emma, you need to let it go

A low thump as she hit the ground gasping on impact. She looked up seeing the wagon falling down to fast to move. It landed with a bang on her foot, making her grown in pain. Her snowboard, where was it, she had thrown it at the wolves that was eating on Neal some days prior. Seh crawled over to it, grasping it in hand, it hurt standing up, so there was no chance she could get that going. Slowly she stared to bobsleep down the hill, this would take forever.

_Must get home, must tell Regina..._

When she finally managed to get to a road where there drove cars on, she collapsed, she couldn't move an inch longer, she was hardly managing to keep her eyes open. She had even moved pass the wolves on the way down, they left her be as they were gnawing on Hook. Her second friend was dying. She heard the screams of some car braks near her head. A man's voice, "I will help you, are you alive."

"Call Regina 5-331-609-4422 tell her Emma Swan loves her, Neal and Hook are gone," she whispered in an last effort.

"Ma'am, ma'am," said he trying to wake her before carrying her to his car and getting her in the passenger seat. She was cold as ice, but her puls was still there. He knew he had to hurry to the hospital.

* * *

><p>It was Sunday night and Regina was preparing a meal for herself and Henry, in fact she had even made sure it was left overs for Emma when she was picking her up, which shouldn't be in too long now. She smiled, she was actually looking forward to seeing her, hearing all about how their trip has been. Just as she added some tomatoes to the salad she was making she heard the phone ring. She quickly washed her hands and ran over to take it. Unknown number. She sighed saying, "Emma if this is you telling me you are staying another week, I swear I will..."<p>

"A male voice saying, "Is this Regina?"

"Yes this is she," her heart going to her throat.

"Are you next in kind of Emma Swan?" he wondered.

She isn't dead, please say she isn't dead...

"I suppose I am if she gave you this number," said Regina, holding her breath.

"She is at the St Mary's hospital, when I took her here, she was almost frozen to the ground, I recomend you come fast, they are not sure if she will make it," he said and hung up.

_What..._

She stood there looking at the phone for some seconds before she dialed the number of Ruby Red. The waitress picked up the phone saying, "Regina what can I do for you."

"I hate to bother you, but something has happened and Emma is in the hospital, I need you to come and watch over Henry while I go there," Regina said with a heavy sigh.

"Of course I will be there in ten," said Red and hung up. Not long after Red pulled up in the driveway in a red audi, dizes hanging in the window. Regina realized she never even knew she had a car until then. Red came out wearing a pair of blue jeans and a tshirt with a print of a wolf on in. She smiled at Regina that was waiting anxious in the door saying, "Just go I got this. "

"Call if there is anything at all," said Regina with worried tone.

"I will, you go," said Red and smiled at her.

Regina didn't needed to be begged twice. Red walked in to see Henry by the set dinner table saying, "So Henry, what are we going to do tonight?"

"We…planned to see a movie, but can we play computer games I am not hungry anymore," he looked at her.

"Of course Henry, anything you want," she said with a nod.

"I just…if she doesn't come back…" his voice was shaking.

She went over and hugged him, holding him close, "Hey, she will come back okay."

Ruby Red knew that whatever she did until she heard from Regina she had to keep his hope up, she had to keep the hope up for the both of them.

* * *

><p>Regina didn't think she had ever driven anywhere so fast, in fact she got to the hospital in half the time. She didn't even know where Emma was or rightly what had happened. She however got aware of the man approaching her. He looked at her saying, "You are Regina right?"<p>

"And you are?" she frowned at him.

"Jeremy Anderson, we spoke on the phone. Before she passed out I was to give you a message it was to call you and tell you that Emma Swan loves her. Hook and Neal is gone," he said.

"You are not making any sense, what happened, where did you fine her?" Regina was so confused, feeling her heart almost bursting through her chest due to beating so hard and fast.

"I was driving by the road when I saw her on the side. She was missing a mitten, she had frostbites on her face and she was cold as ice, I have no idea what happened before I found her or for how long she had been there. I was to give you the message and now I have," he explained.

"I…thank you, thank you for bringing her in, I assume she is still alive?" her voice was not so steady as she wished.

"They are still working on her, I trust they will tell you more if you go to claim her," he said, slowly walking away. His job was done.

After Regina had told the reception she was there for Emma, she was told to wait in the waiting room. The brunette was however too stressed out, what had she meant Neal and Hook was gone. Had they felft her or were they in fact dead. She wondered how long Emma had been alone before the man had found her on the end of the road. Emma, her brave savior.

_I love you too, Emma..._

Was she going to die, no she couldn't, after all she was the savior and Regina couldn't bear the thought of going back to Henry telling his mother was dead. Damn it! Why had she let her go.

_I should have called you, then maybe..._

"Miss Mills?" she heard someone say and turned to see a man standing there. He was wearing a white cought.

_Get yourself together, no crying...conceal don't feel..._

"Yes, is she alive?" she wondered.

"Are you the nearest family," he wondered.

"I am her wife, how is she," she twirled the golden band on her finger, not really caring that she had to lie to see her.

"Oh I am sorry, I thought.. he said, after all Emma had not been wearing a ring. He shook it of saying, "She is stable but her body temperature is still not up, she is fighting at the moment, do you want to see her?"

"Yes...yes I would," the brunette nodded at him.

"Follow me," he said, starting to walk towards an elevator. They took it up to the seventh floor. Room 708, of course it had to be 08. He nodded towards the door and she opened it. Emma was there, her skin pale and a bit bluish, her normally red lips blue also, frostbites on her face, one hand in bandages. Her eyes closed.

_What happened to you ?_

She carefully stroke her cheek, she was cold, too cold, she didn't even think her next action through. She locked the door so no one could enter, then pulled the blanks for the windows and got undressed. she foled her clothes neathly on the chair, the only thing on was her underwear. Slowly she got under the warm sheets and carefully got on top to not let any of her tubes or so get lose. She held her, tears in her eyes as she whispered, "I am sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you for the thing with Robin."

She planted warm kisses on her cold skin. Not that it would probably matter, but it couldn't hurt to try. She let her heart rest on her chest, hearing her heart, it was beating at a steady pace. That was at least good.

_Please don't leave me, I can't take another loss..._

She planted a kiss on her lips, hot meeting ice cold, no reaction from the other woman. Tears dripping down on her cheeks. Quiet tears. Hear heart beating fast. At least she was breathing without a machine, she could feel cold breath coming from her lips when she kissed her. Was she dreaming now or floating through blackness.

This was the cruel irony when she wanted her gone or worse she was around her, nagging her around the clock, when she didn't she was on the verge of leaving her. Desperate kisses all over her cold skin, all over her body. Love she didn't even knew she head, fear she wished she didn't, emotions that had been locked down for longer than she knew them rising to the surface.

Regina curled up on top of her, crying, warm tears running down from her eyes and onto Emma's body, she didn't even know that she was slowly getting warmer from her presence. slowly she fell asleep there from emotional exhaustion. She hadn't slept much after the break with Robin, that was two years ago, broken dreams was to blame, this to her was just a final straw.

She didn't even know why she felt so at ease, considering the state of the other woman, maybe it was the sound of her heart that lulled her off to her sweet slumber. For whatever reason she was soon drawn into a world of peaceful dreams, holding on to Emma tightly.

* * *

><p>When Emma woke it was dark, of course that was not much contrast from the world she had just escaped from, this however was a more comfortable darkness. She heard the beeping from a machine and saw its lights in the darkness. So she had lived after all but there was something else, she was not alone, someone was on top of her, someone with a skin that was warm, someone that was sleeping peacefully with a steady breath. Someone that smelled like black coffee, cinnamon and apples."<p>

_Apples?_

This could only be one person, and that person was Regina. A smile graced her lips as she dared to caress her with the hand that was not damaged.

"Em Emma?" it sounded in the darkness.

"Yes, what are you doing here?" Emma asked confused.

"The man that got here called me, what, what happened?" Regina asked.

"It…it was horrible. We were taking this ski lift up the hill to take a last round, only it got stuck and Neal jumped down and his bones broke right of and he got eaten by wolves and it was horrible. Then Hook managed to climb down and snowboard down the hill and I later found he was eaten too. And I somehow got down from the lift and it fell on my foot and…it was horrible, thanks to this stupid trip Henry lost his dad and Hook," she fell apart, and now she allowed herself to do so.

Regina didn't ask further, she simply strayed still stroking her, thinking it was a miracle that Emma was still alive. She knew then what she should have known long ago, she would never let her go again.

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for reading, would love to hear your point of view :o)<p> 


End file.
